Reverso
by RavenWhite97
Summary: [MaleYui/FemAyato] Ayato es un problema, además de una chica mandona y con pésimos modales, Yui simplemente no comprende la razón por la cual ambos están saliendo.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece a mí sino a Rejet—para fortuna de muchos—.

 **Advertencias generales:** OoC [Fuera de personaje], Genderbend [MaleYui/FemAyato], cursilería, trama simple y capítulos independientes.

 **EDIT.** 18/Septiembre/2015. Para corregir errores ortográficos y de redacción.

* * *

 **Título:** Cambio.

 **Rated:** K+ [+9].

 **Personajes:** Yui Komori, Seiji Komori [Solo mencionado].

 **Palabras:** 616.

 **Summary:** Yui lo sabía, el cambio era inevitable, más cuando terminaría por vivir en una casa llena de extraños.

* * *

 **CAMBIO**

* * *

Estaba en camino, soltó un suspiro y repitió: _Falta poco_. Su estómago se revolvía con mayor brusquedad a cada metro que recorría el auto, las abejas asesinas solo revoloteaban más fuerte, él tan solo esperaba salir al exterior, o tan siquiera encontrar un bote de basura antes de echar de su organismo el desayuno, ya que resultaría muy vergonzoso ensuciar el taxi con su vomito. Habían pasado años desde la ultima vez que sintió tanta presión o miedos, la sensación que lo obligaba a cambiar de posición cada cinco minutos era parecida, por no decir peor, a la que sufrió cuando se confesó por primera vez a una chica, Yui tragó saliva y miró el paisaje en busca de un corto alivio o distracción.

¿Por qué demonios se encontraba tan angustiado? _Por todo_ , contestaría Yui de estar solo.

Seiji Komori solo lo soltó, sin ningún tipo de sutileza. En su momento; Yui estuvo a punto de atragantarse con el pan que comía antes de escuchar la noticia. Recordó haberse quedado quieto y callado mientras observaba incrédulo a su padre, Seiji no era un hombre de bromas ni mucho menos alguien que se anduviera con rodeos, era muy simple y sincero, por eso mismo, Yui fue incapaz de bromear o atreverse a romper la tensión en el ambiente. Él continuo hablando y el rubio trato por todos los medios de procesar la información. No solo le estaba dando la noticia de que iría a otro país, sino que también le informaba—con una expresión relajada—que él, Yui, no podría acompañarlo. Aquel detalle había sido suficiente para que Yui alzara la voz, todo sucedió tan rápido que comprender la situación o los motivos era imposible. Pero no importo cuanto preguntara el porqué, Seiji solo le respondía con las mismas palabras, llegaron hasta un camino inútil; a él no le quedo más que guardar silencio, suprimir sus emociones y asentir a las ordenes de su progenitor.

Después de la terrible cena se había acostado completamente derrotado. No tenía ningún motivo por el cual llorar o armar un revuelo, no era como si fuera un niño pequeño o mimado, o como si le hubieran dicho que un amigo o familiar había fallecido. Yui estaba exagerando, así lo sentía. Abrumado, se quedó viendo el techo mientras buscaba relajarse, pero fue una batalla perdida, al final termino por pensar en todo aquello que dejaría atrás, en lo mucho que extrañaría la presencia de su padre, porque no importaba cuanto Seiji fuera estricto, seguía siendo la persona que lo crió y dio apoyo, él le haría mucha falta a Yui.

El único inconveniente que hallaba, era a dónde se mudaría. Vivir con unos completos extraños no le daba una buena sensación, por mucho que su padre le dijera que eran unos parientes confiables.

Y el problema principal volvía, cual bofetada de una persona ofendida. Komori Yui no tenia buenas experiencias cuando se trataba de conocer gente nueva, los miles de apodos y palizas que recibió por parte de otros niños—su personalidad tranquila, aspecto de quejica y nombre de chica, hasta el momento solo le habían concedido un montón de enemigos—, lo volvían un manojo de nervios cada vez que se veía obligado a presentarse.

Con el corazón en las manos, notó que el auto se detuvo y que el taxista lo estaba mirando impaciente. Respiró profundo al salir, tomó su maleta y pagó al chofer. Casi se tropieza al ver lo ostentoso que seria el sitio donde viviría quien sabe por cuantos meses; con una sensación de mal presagio ignoró su temor y avanzó. Solo rezaba porque sus compañeros de casa fueran individuos tolerantes y nada peligrosos.

 _Ah_ , como detestaba los cambios.

* * *

 **Notas del autor.** ¡Sucedió un milagro! RavenWhite escribirá un Fic de romance—aunque el amor siempre le suela quedar horriblemente escrito—, lo sé, mucho amor vuela por estos rincones y bueno yo, yo soy débil [?] Además de que el MaleYui/FemAyato me puede [?]. Al menos por este Fic, nadie [Si es que tiene seguidores lol] tendrá que preocuparse por la actualización, ya que son pequeños momentos en la relación de MaleYui con FemAyato, capítulos independientes y sin orden alguno pues. Me estoy viendo el anime de nuevo y repasando el manga, para tomar cosas en cuenta, posiblemente no sea el único Fic de este tipo que haga, ya tengo varias ideas al respecto para otros.

Y aunque no lo crean, hago todo lo posible por terminar mis historias pendientes, intento ignorar mi pésimo animo y dudas respecto a lo que escribo. Aprovechando, y dejando mis lamentaciones de lado, los invito a darse una vuelta al foro de DL en Fanfiction y al grupo sobre DL que he creado en Facebook.

Grupo en FB: /groups/DLWorld/

Foro en Fanfiction: /forum/Diabolik-Lovers-World/158023/

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece a mí sino a Rejet—para fortuna de muchos—.

 **Advertencias generales:** Posible OoC [Fuera de personaje], Genderbend [MaleYui/FemAyato], cursilería, trama simple y capítulos independientes.

 **EDIT.** 18/Septiembre/2015. Para corregir errores ortográficos y de redacción.

* * *

 **Título:** Contacto.

 **Rated:** T [+13].

 **Personajes:** Yui Komori, Ayato Sakamaki, Reiji Sakamaki [Solo insinuado].

 **Palabras:** 701.

 **Summary:** Sin darle tiempo lo derriba, Yui desconcertado es incapaz de parar el primer 'golpe' de Ayato.

* * *

 **CONTACTO**

* * *

La joven pelirroja apresó las muñecas de Yui, encajando con saña las uñas en la piel contraria, aplicando tal fuerza que de usar más potencia podría llegar a rompérselas. La extraña lo observó con fiereza y gula, sin desearlo su propia respiración se volvió irregular derrotado por aquellos ojos carentes de culpa. Komori estaba atrapado por una mujer de constitución pequeña y delicada; tembló ante la sonrisa burlona y se embruteció por las implicaciones de dudoso significado. _"Voy a probarte"_ Ella lo dijo tan directa, sin pudor alguno; lo sintió, como poco a poco los labios contrarios se acercaron a su cuello. Su cuerpo torpe, su mente revuelta y con el sentido común desactivado, totalmente envuelto por la presencia femenina y dominante.

Se hundió, ¿pero cómo es que llegó a tal posición vergonzosa?

Él jamás creyó posible que una mujer lo manejaría de un modo tan brutal. No comprendía, y posiblemente no lo haría hasta tener espacio para verlo desde retrospectiva. Tal vez se habría equivocado al entrar de forma descuidada, y hasta cierto grado irrespetuosa, a una casa cuya puerta se abrió por sí sola, probablemente tampoco debió dejarse influir por su temor a los relámpagos. Pero lo hizo, y no solo el problema radicaba en aquel detalle _insignificante_ , sino en que siguió metiéndose a terreno desconocido y terrorífico—con un ambiente igual al de aquellas películas de horror que le causaban pesadillas—. Un camino lleno de advertencias que él ignoró y lo guió hasta _**ella**_.

La primera impresión que tuvo de ella, fue la de una chica atractiva. Como cualquier otro adolescente, dejó que sus ojos vagaran brevemente por el cuerpo femenino—no era como si no quisiera mirarlo de más, solo se trataba de una cuestión de principios—, hasta que claro, atraído, admiro el rostro durmiente y de rasgos apacibles.

Se acercó, más que nada para asegurarse de no haber irrumpido una propiedad errónea—de ningún modo era por querer observarla con más detalle—. La chica continuo durmiendo no importo cuanto insistiera. Moverla un poco y con cierta gentileza del hombro o manos era la ultima opción, él nunca creyó que apartaría la mano asustado. Ella estaba fría, pero no en el mismo nivel que tendría una persona normal en un día de invierno, sino como la de un cadáver. Aterrado por el camino que tomaba la situación, fue directo a comprobar su pulso. No tenia. Nervioso casi tropezó, enseguida busco en su mochila el celular, pero antes de siquiera marcar para una ambulancia, el aparato tecnológico le fue arrebato de sus temblorosas manos.

La mujer estaba viva y lo miraba como si él fuera una insecto o plaga molesta.

Balbuceó preguntas, que gustosa la chica les resto relevancia. Ella lo soltó sin más, "¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?" _Debido a que tu corazón no late_ , hubiera contestado impertinente Yui, pero lo guardo, cualquier irritación provocada por la arrogancia de la mujer, la arrincono en el sitio más profundo de su mente. No era el momento para tomar en cuenta actitudes desagradables. Él estaba aterrado, con la tez pálida, miles de preguntas y con el asqueroso mal presentimiento de la mañana, triplicado para su desgracia. Todo era cómo no debía, tan así, que por un instante quiso creer que había cometido un error, algo manipulado por sus temores y nervios. Sin embargo, muy dentro de sí mismo el impulso de correr se volvía cada vez más notorio.

Antes de retroceder más de un paso, ella sin ningún esfuerzo con su brazo rodeo su cintura y lo tumbo sobre el sofá.

Consiguió orientarse demasiado tarde. Ella ya lo había inmovilizado, alzando su poderosa y asfixiante presencia sobre él. La mujer mostró una sonrisa presuntuosa por su victoria, elimino la distancia entre ambos cuerpos, lo desarmo con su hostil mirada y lo transformo en un juguete manipulable.

Hasta que claro, como si de un ángel se tratara, otra mujer interrumpió la penosa situación. Más adelante se enteraría que aquella joven salvadora no era precisamente una heroína, y que lamentablemente, estaría atrapado por un tiempo indefinido en aquella monstruosa mansión, acompañado de la desagradable presencia de Ayato Sakamaki, la primera chica que había herido su orgullo masculino.

* * *

 **Notas del autor.** ¡Wow! ¡Milagro, actualice en menos de tres días! La verdad, se supone que estas pequeñas historias, serian 'cortas', aproximadamente de menos de 500 palabras, pero por algún motivo me salen más largas de lo que quiero [Aun así, me gusta el resultado final]. Como vieron, esta basado en una escena del primer capítulo del anime, no sé, la vi, y me imagine todo [?], claramente 'exagere' los sentimientos/emociones de MaleYui, porque mi cabeza me decía que debía haber más 'drama' [?]. En fin, eso sería todo, espero actualizar pronto~

Nuevamente los invito a darse una vuelta al foro de DL en Fanfiction y al grupo sobre DL que he creado en Facebook.

Grupo en FB: /groups/DLWorld/

Foro en Fanfiction: /forum/Diabolik-Lovers-World/158023/

 **¡Gracias por los comentarios, follows y favoritos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece a mí sino a Rejet—para fortuna de muchos—.

 **Advertencias generales:** Posible OoC [Fuera de personaje], Genderbend [MaleYui/FemAyato], cursilería, trama simple y capítulos independientes.

 **EDIT.** 18/Septiembre/2015. Para corregir errores ortográficos y de redacción.

* * *

 **Título:** Bragas.

 **Rated:** T [+13].

 **Personajes:** Yui Komori, Ayato Sakamaki.

 **Palabras:** 564.

 **Summary:** Lo intentaba de verdad, pero siempre sus ojos terminaban donde no debían, y todo por la forma incorrecta de sentarse de Ayato.

* * *

 **BRAGAS**

* * *

No era correcto, lo sabía.

Sin embargo, al final sus ojos no podían evitar bajar hasta el sitió donde radicaba el problema: la ropa interior de Ayato Sakamaki. Fijaba la vista desde el inicio de la pierna, seguía atento la belleza de la piel, hasta que claro, llegaba a un sitio intimo que como buen caballero no tenia por que mirar sin autorización. Y es que para Yui, eran una tortura las posiciones que siempre tomaba la pelirroja; ella solo se dejaba caer, con las piernas abiertas o bien—como parecía ser la favorita de Ayato—, flexionaba su pierna hasta poder apoyar la cabeza o codo siempre que se sentaba en algún sofá o silla, aunque después tuviera que oír los regaños de Reiji al ensuciar los muebles con sus zapatos llenos de tierra. No es que él fuera un pervertido ni nada de eso, el suplicio radicaba en que su fuerte sentido del respeto quedaba en segundo plano o corrompido, cada vez que ella terminaba tan expuesta frente a él.

Oh, pero lo peor ocurría cuando ella decidía subir ambas piernas sobre el sillón, peligrosamente separadas, mientras las abrazaba de forma suelta, o bien, posaba sus manos sobre sus rodillas.

En aquellos días nefastos, Yui solo se esforzaba por estudiar sin alguna interrupción vergonzosa. La táctica le solía funcionar en tales circunstancias, hasta que por supuesto, una tarde especialmente lluviosa, ella comenzó a darle platica, Ayato no lo hacia por un interés en especifico o amistoso, solo le hablaba para no aburrirse. Komori, al no ser un hombre grosero o bastardo arrogante, le sonreía un poco y se obligaba a mirarle la cara—nada de otra parte del cuerpo se repetía a sí mismo sin cesar—. Nada bueno saldría de una Ayato que descubriera su penoso impulso de verle las bragas.

Hasta que claro, llegó el fatídico día. Había errado en sus suposiciones, y no podría estar más desconcertado por la realidad.

La pelirroja lo atrapó cuando menos lo esperaba, el rubio se congeló ante la expectativa de gritos furiosos o reclamos, hasta había levantado las manos a favor del dialogo civilizado—aunque si lo pensaba mejor, si él fuera la afectada, emplearía la violencia para defender su honor—. Ningún escenario desastroso llegó, incluso después de varios minutos, en su lugar Ayato lo miró divertida, como si tratara de contener las carcajadas.

— ¿Qué ocurre? Estas rojo, deja de lloriquear, no seas tan niña. No me interesa que seas un mirón, a fin de cuentas lo arreglas con tu deliciosa sangre.

Komori Yui, por primera vez desde que había llegado a la mansión, frunció el ceño, ahogo cualquier contestación mezquina y se fue, a lo lejos pudo escuchar la risa incontrolable de la chica.

A partir de entonces, Yui veía la ropa interior de Ayato Sakamaki sin avergonzarse. Pero aquello no quería decir que no cuidara su imagen, tampoco quería parecer un viejo pervertido. Había alcanzado un punto en que, podría mencionar con seguridad cuantas y de que color eran las bragas de Ayato. También decidió dejar de recordarle a la pelirroja que debería cuidar su apariencia y costumbres, después de todo ella era la personificación de la terquedad.

No le quedó más que acostumbrarse al hecho de que, al menos una vez al día y por mínimos segundos, terminaría por ver la ropa interior de la menor de las trillizas.

* * *

 **Notas del autor.** Este capítulo iba a llegar más tarde, pero la palabra 'BRAGAS' me golpeo, y aproveche antes de que se fuera la inspiración. Aquí se vio la imagen que tengo de FemAyato, sinceramente no creo que a ella le importaría que le vieran los calzones, más Yui, que es 'mojigato' y 'puro' para ella. ¡Y tarde me di cuenta! De que estas tres partes han sido enfocadas más en Yui, por lo que las siguientes serán en Ayato, porque ella merece también amor [?]. Por cierto, les deje los nombres originales, más por Yui, porque no veo otra forma de remplazar el 'Chichinashi', así FemAyato se burlaría/molestaría a MaleYui por su nombre de niña, e interiormente MaleYui diría: 'Lo dice quien tiene nombre de hombre'. Gracias por los comentarios, no pensé que tendría tantos en el capítulo anterior, me animan bastante ;3;

Nuevamente los invito a darse una vuelta al foro de DL en Fanfiction y al grupo sobre DL que he creado en Facebook.

Grupo en FB: /groups/DLWorld/

Foro en Fanfiction: /forum/Diabolik-Lovers-World/158023/

 **¡Otra vez, gracias por los comentarios, follows y favoritos!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece a mí sino a Rejet—para fortuna de muchos—.

 **Advertencias generales:** Posible OoC [Fuera de personaje], Genderbend [MaleYui/FemAyato], cursilería, trama simple y capítulos independientes.

 **EDIT.** 18/Septiembre/2015. Para corregir errores ortográficos y de redacción.

* * *

 **Título:** Escena.

 **Rated:** T [+13].

 **Personajes:** Yui Komori, Ayato Sakamaki.

 **Palabras:** 730.

 **Summary:** Ayato se comportaba más territorial cuando era necesario. Ella nunca dejaría que le robaran ninguna de sus pertenencias.

* * *

 **ESCENA**

* * *

Nunca lo creyó posible, pero lo era, sucedía: Ayato Sakamaki estaba celosa.

Ella esperaba con insoportable impaciencia, con los brazos cruzados y una leve mueca desdeñosa. Escuchaba los chillidos femeninos ir aumentando en potencia, al igual que su ira; por culpa de todas esas chicas seguía en el instituto y no en su casa—comiendo gustosamente _Takoyaki_ —. Y lo más ofensivo de todo, era que Komori Yui les prestaba atención a todas esas 'Don Nadie', les sonreía y mostraba una grandiosa actitud. Casi rechinando los dientes observó cómo su presa era acaparada por otras; incluso como unas se atrevían, osadas, a tocar una de sus pertenecías.

Eso sería lo ultimo que soportaría, ella detestaba compartir.

— _Mujer_ , vámonos —Se hizo oír, con el usual tono que no aceptaba replicas y que mostraba toda su autoridad, un tono que cada día se volvía más inútil emplear con Yui.

Las jóvenes se quejaron, emitieron sonidos dolidos y una que otra hizo un puchero 'tierno'. _Estúpidas_ , pensó con disgusto Ayato, gruñó y logró dejarlas como estatuas, ella sonrió con cinismo, no por nada era conocida como la 'machorra' del instituto, una tía que no dudaba en pelearse a puñetazos con cualquier hombre o mujer que osara pisotear su orgullo, o bien, invadir su terreno.

Agitó la mano con entusiasmo al verlas irse casi corriendo y tropezando con sus propios pies. No pudo evitarlo, rió a carcajadas.

—Lo que hiciste no estuvo bien Ayato-kun —Y ahí estaba de nuevo, aquella mueca aparentemente decepcionada, pero esa capa tan superficial no la engañaría, no a ella, quien ha vivido por cientos de años. Lo sabía bien, lo mucho que disfrutaba Komori cuando ella se ponía especialmente despiadada con los demás.

—No agregues el _Kun_ al final de mi nombre, _mujer_. Es Ayato-sama, ¿cuántas veces tendré que repetirlo para que lo entiendas? —respondió grosera. Entre empujones se llevó al rubio, la menor de las trillizas sonrió con más satisfacción, no existía actividad más placentera que controlar a Yui.

— ¿Y cuántas veces más tendré que decirte que no me digas mujer? —La pelirroja aplicó más fuerza de la necesaria, desprevenido, Komori estuvo a punto de caerse.

—Ah, es una lastima que no terminaras en el suelo, _niña_ —se burló. Pudo continuar riéndose a costa de Yui, pero una voz titubeante la distrajo.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo. Komori Yui recibía otra carta de amor, Ayato observó con despreció el rostro sonrojado de la 'suicida'—porque habría que serlo si pensabas en siquiera intentar robar el juguete de Ayato—. La chica era bonita para su molestia, además de tener un generoso pecho; la pelirroja mordió su labio inferior, miró el paisaje que se veía a través de la ventana, con tal de hacer el momento más pasajero. Más tarde el jodido humano se enteraría.

Una mano sobre su hombro la trajo de vuelta. Era Yui, notó su rostro contrariado, también que la tipeja continuaba cerca de ambos, como si estuviera esperando por _algo_.

Oh, no, por supuesto que no lo permitiría.

No le importaba mostrar su poder sobre Yui, era mejor con espectadores, puesto que estos correrían la voz. Así que lo hizo, como solía actuar siempre; agarró con brusquedad los cabellos rubios, lo atrajo hasta que ambos rostros quedaron a la misma altura. Sin tiempo para reclamos, junto sus labios con los contrarios, no, su unión distaba de ser una muestra de dulzura, de paciencia, de control. Y solo cuando escucho un sollozo sonoro dejó libre al rubio, sonrió fascinada ante la mejillas rojas y la respiración agitada del otro.

—No debiste Ayato-kun, has sido insensible con la pobre chica —La pelirroja solo amplió su sonrisa, agarro con fuerza el brazo de Yui, se lo llevó casi arrastrando. Entre tantas quejas sobre su comportamiento se hartó, jugó con su carta maestra.

— ¿Quién es peor? ¿Yo, por ser honesta, o tú, que interiormente te burlaste de la ñoña?

Había ganado de nuevo. Yui solo se sonrojo de la vergüenza y ella rió con más ganas. Todo iba como debería ser, porque por ningún motivo dejaría que él se diera cuenta de sus propios miedos. Moriría antes que tener que presenciar la mueca sarcástica y vil de Yui, ante las escenas de celos que ella misma armaba.

No importaba qué, Ayato seguiría dándole golpes de poca moral a Yui, con tal de tenerlo encerrado en una burbuja de ignorancia.

* * *

 **Notas del autor.** Lo sé, me tarde mucho, intentare actualizar de nuevo más seguido. Por cierto, MaleYui le dice «Ayato-kun», porque al menos por mi parte, seria raro que le dijera «Ayato-chan», además de que creo que FemAyato lo tomaría como una insolencia. También se vio, que MaleYui, no siempre es un santo, FemAyato lo esta mal influenciando [además que hay un motivo para su comportamiento que en otro capítulo más adelante explicaré].

Respondiendo comentarios en " _anónimo"_ [dado que no puedo contestarlos en directo...]:

 _ **Kitty-chan.**_ Algo así, todos tienen un lado pervertido [?], Naah, Ayato no lo hace a propósito, simplemente le vale un cacahuate. ¡Gracias por comentar!

 _ **Guest.**_ Si el pobre de Yui es humano, tanta tentación aunque no lo creas, lo mata por dentro y lo hace sentir terrible. Y si, Ayato debería cuidarse, pero bueno, ella no es muy femenina y esas cosas. ¡Gracias por el comentario!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece a mí sino a Rejet—para fortuna de muchos—.

 **Advertencias generales:** Posible OoC [Fuera de personaje], Genderbend [MaleYui/FemAyato], cursilería, trama simple y capítulos independientes.

 **EDIT.** 18/Septiembre/2015. Para corregir errores ortográficos y de redacción.

* * *

 **Título:** Circulo vicioso.

 **Rated:** M [+16].

 **Personajes:** Yui Komori, Ayato Sakamaki, Laito Sakamaki.

 **Palabras:** 646.

 **Advertencias por capítulo:** Leve shoujo-ai [Mujer X Mujer], en pocas palabras, leve FemLaito/FemAyato, como también leve MaleYui/FemLaito, además de posible Lime.

 **Summary:** Era un circulo vicioso, Laito jugaría con Yui cada cierta cantidad de días y Ayato vendría en su 'rescate', solo para después reclamarlo como suyo, una y otra vez, hasta que claro, alguna se aburriera de jugar.

* * *

 **CIRCULO VICIOSO**

* * *

Le desagradaba. No comprendía porque debía callar, dejarse envolver en un juego sombrío, uno donde al final terminaría por ser corrompido. Todo estaba en su contra, era controlado desde sus acciones, gestos y diálogos. Ellas lo manipulaban de tal forma que siempre terminaba diciendo lo que ambas deseaban oír. Lo intento con esmero, sin embargo el resultado fue inútil. Las reglas habían sido estipuladas desde el principio, incluso antes de que él se mudara a la mansión. Su papel no era otro más que el de una marioneta, o bien, juguete novedoso.

Constantemente se preguntaba cuándo seria remplazado, cuándo dejaría de ser llamativo para ellas y si aquello sería lo mejor.

Tembló, jadeó, luchó. Pero sus manos fueron atadas y puestas sobre su cabeza, tenia la respiración agitada, Laito sonreía complacida arriba de él. Ella no era como ninguna chica que haya conocido, nunca dudaba, ni era ahogada por remordimientos, actuaba y sus ojos brillaban burlones, llenos de pensamientos incorrectos. Cada cierta cantidad de días ella lo cazaba, lo llevaba hasta el área más solitaria de la mansión, lo convertía en un manojo de nervios, lograba ahuyentar a la razón. Bebía su sangre hasta que la voz amenazante de Ayato se imponía.

Ellas hablaban, la pelirroja solía gruñir mientras su hermana mayor se sonrojaba cada vez más. Hasta que Laito, de buena gana, se levantaba, guiñaba un ojo y los dejaba solos.

Ese momento era cuando Yui rogaba a Dios que Ayato fuera más misericordiosa. La pelirroja no era gentil cuando se trataba de reclamarlo como suyo, más cuando tenia que demostrárselo a sus otras hermanas.

Gimió cuando una mano toco su excitación, trayéndolo de regreso. Laito ya no estaba sobre Yui, ahora veía el espectáculo con una gran sonrisa surcando su rostro, con las mejillas rojas y completamente fascinada. Distinguió a la menor de las trillizas, Ayato imponiendo su presencia, adueñándose de él. La pelirroja tenia el ceño fruncido, gruñía y solo por breves segundos, se concentraba en el rostro perdido de Komori. Él no podría soportar más, no cuando Laito, caprichosa, se acercó y comenzó a repartir besos por su cuello, a tocar otras partes de su cuerpo.

—Laito, aléjate —Escuchó la voz irritada de Ayato, después la risa de Laito y al final: _"Lo siento bitch-chan, parece que Ayato-kun no quiere compartir"._

Todo siempre se salía de control cuando Laito se iba.

Como espero, Ayato actuó más posesiva de lo normal. Repartió besos por cada espacio de piel inmaculada, volvió a hacer notarias las marcas que comenzaba a desaparecer, bebió su sangre hasta saciarse. Gimió junto con él al momento de la penetración. Cada movimiento, expresión, susurros, con el solo objetivo de apoderarse de Yui. Porque Ayato no le permitía pensar en otra mujer que no fuera ella.

Para él solo debía existir Ayato.

El desastre que eran ambos al finalizar, era siempre una señal. Una que a Yui frustraba, porque significaba que había caído en sus juegos una vez más. No era tonto, lo sabía, el lazo que unía a ambas hermanas. Era torcido e incomparable, comprobado también, Ayato no se volvía una bestia peligrosa cuando Shu lo mordía, ni cuando Reiji lo castigaba por sus pésimos modales, tampoco cuando Kanato lo obligaba a cocinarle o Subaru se sonrojaba ante él. El problema siempre había sido Laito y lamentablemente Yui estaba en medio de ellas. Ninguna de las dos quería ceder ante la otra, ninguna deseaba quedarse atrás, ninguna estaba dispuesta a perder. Pero él entendía, que todo aquello era una etapa usual y repetitiva, le ocurría a él, y seguro le sucedió a los antiguos sacrificios. Porque no importaba cuanto Ayato dijera que le pertenecía, cuando la pelirroja dejaba que Laito la besara, Yui dudaba de todo.

Ingenuo, Komori Yui desconocía que poco a poco rompía el circulo vicioso, aquella dinámica eterna que unía a las dos hermanas de forma poco fraternal.

* * *

 **Notas del autor.** Si no quedó claro, había algo entre FemLaito y FemAyato, pero este comenzó a quedar en segundo plano, porque FemAyato esta teniendo más interés por MaleYui. También si no entendieron la ultima escena, digamos, que Ayato llegó enojada, quito a Laito de encima de Yui, ocupo el lugar de su hermana y empezó a masturbar a Yui [no me pregunten, no sé cómo llegue a eso...], mientras Laito los veía, quiso unirse, pero Ayato se puso muy posesiva y al final no tuvo de otra que dejarlos solos. ¿Saben? Ahora que lo pienso, Ayato ha sido sumamente dominante, en próximos le tocara a Yui mostrar su lado macho de pecho peludo [?], intentare hacer algo más o menos 'tierno' también. En fin, **¡gracias por comentar, los follows y favoritos!**

Contestando reviews _'anónimos'_.

 _ **Kitty-chan.**_ ¡Gracias por comentar! Sip, Ayato tiene su lado tierno a su manera peculiar [?]. Pues en mi cabeza MaleYui es sumamente sensual 7w7 y alto [?] Me alegra que te gusten mis fics, en serio *W*

PD. Las invitó a darle una vuelta al grupo en Facebook que he creado de DL, en mi perfil encontraran un link del mismo, sin más, espero actualizar pronto.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece a mí sino a Rejet—para fortuna de muchos—.

 **Advertencias generales:** Posible OoC [Fuera de personaje], Genderbend [MaleYui/FemAyato], cursilería, trama simple y capítulos independientes.

 **EDIT.** 18/Septiembre/2015. Para corregir errores ortográficos y de redacción.

* * *

 **Título:** Reflexión.

 **Rated:** T [+13].

 **Personajes:** Yui Komori, Ayato Sakamaki. Este capítulo será especialmente cursi—no sé cómo yo fui capaz de escribirlo, en serio—.

 **Palabras:** 540.

 **Summary:** Donde Ayato piensa en todo lo que es Yui y todo aquello que el rubio le provoca.

* * *

 **REFLEXIÓN**

* * *

Lo observaba en todo momento, algunas veces por entero y sin reservas o vergüenza, otras tantas de reojo y siendo atraída con sutileza por sus acciones sin malicia, pero en la mayoría de las ocasiones lo miraba cuando él parecía distraído o fascinado, por algo tan pequeño como un atardecer o la lectura de algún libro fantástico. En las mencionadas oportunidades, Yui solía relucir de una forma que Ayato jamás había apreciado, hasta el punto de parecer irreal, único, un recuerdo que añorar cuando todo se volviera lúgubre. No importaba qué, sus ojos siempre terminaban en él, para su desconcierto y propia contradicción. Ayato cada día era capturada sin notarlo hasta que era demasiado tarde, también cada amanecer la resistencia disminuía y ella se cuestionaba el motivo.

Lo aceptaba, el rubio era algo gentil, como una brisa fresca del viento que se cuela por una ventana descuidada, tan delicado que irritarse por la intrusión resultaría ridículo. Sin embargo, Ayato no dejaba de darle vueltas a la misma idea, ¿por qué ella se veía incapaz de apartar su vista de la figura radiante? No era tan ingenua o cabezota como parecía ser, admitía que era constantemente atraída por el comportamiento peculiar de Yui.

Desde los pies hasta la cabeza, sus ojos captaban desde el ceño levemente fruncido al brillo juguetón que a veces nacía en aquel rosa cálido, la postura accesible, como si pudieras encontrar un fiel confidente en él.

Conservaba con fervor cada memoria, instante en que Yui le revolvía aun más su cabello rojo, cuando él ofrecía su mano como soporte y no se reía de ella al caer, donde Komori le decía sobre su belleza singular—era de los pocos hombres que no se desilusionaban del todo con su comportamiento masculino—. O cuando, incluso aunque se pusiera sumamente mezquina y desagradable, él se mantenía imperturbable y al final continuaba dirigiéndole la palabra—aunque ella misma admitiera que no lo merecía—.

Komori Yui era un misterio. Uno que a cada minuto que transcurría ahogaba a la pelirroja en un lago cristalino; donde su estómago estaba revuelto la mayoría del tiempo, y sus nervios incrementaban al igual que su torpeza e hostilidad.

Yui la traía de vuelta a sus días de infancia, donde era solo una niña inocente y que se esforzaba por ser la mejor, un orgullo para la persona que más quería. Ayato seguía rehusándose a depender otra vez de alguien más, por eso no dudaba al momento de herirlo, de recordarle sin cesar que jamás ocuparía un lugar influyente en ella.

Él realmente era un humano atrae conflictos—en especial para Ayato—. Si tuviera que escoger un papel, Ayato diría sin atisbo de duda, que Yui era el príncipe de algún reino prospero y mágico, adorado por su gente y que usualmente se veía envuelto en problemas sin desearlo o ser consciente. El protagonista fuerte, valiente y firme en sus creencias, que con su sonrisa honesta y personalidad compasiva, era capaz de ver una luz incluso en el monstruo más despiadado.

Ayato volvió a cuestionarse, si era que Yui continuaría combatiendo contra ella hasta ganar, y en medio de toda aquella niebla, él la miraría con el mismo sentimiento ferviente, para finalmente rescatarla.

* * *

 **Notas del autor.** Actualice más rápido de lo que esperaba, ojalá continúe así. Este capítulo salió excesivamente cursi, algo que pensé que jamás sería capaz de escribir, menos para DL. Sin embargo me gusto como me quedó, estoy muy satisfecha con el resultado. Si lo notan, es un gran cambio contando que la parte anterior _'Circulo vicioso'_ fue muy porno. _'Reflexión'_ lo situaría más adelante, cuando tanto MaleYui como FemAyato ya son más cercanos, hasta ya casi tener una relación, o lo más cercano a una. En fin, **¡Gracias por los comentarios, follows y favoritos!**

Contestando reviews _'anónimos'_.

 _ **Yoami-chan**_. ¡Gracias por comentar! Lo lamento, más porque volví a poner de nuevo a Ayato [¿Upss?]. Intentare no hacerlo tanto, más bien quiero poner la visión de FemAyato sobre algunas cosas que hace MaleYui. No te preocupes, MaleYui ya aparecerá defendiéndose, que no es tan santo. En cuanto, a las demás Sakamaki, más que nada me quería concentrar en MaleYui y FemAyato, pero tendré en cuenta poner a las otras más, solo necesito pensarlo bien para no regarla [?].


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece a mí sino a Rejet—para fortuna de muchos, imaginen cuanto horror seria canon de ser mío—.

 **Advertencias generales:** Posible OoC [Fuera de personaje], Genderbend [MaleYui/FemAyato], cursilería, trama simple y capítulos independientes.

* * *

 **Título:** Vestido.

 **Rated:** T [+13].

 **Personajes:** Yui Komori, Ayato Sakamaki, Reiji Sakamaki [Solo mencionada].

 **Palabras:** 710.

 **Summary:** Era insólito. De aquellos sucesos que solo presencias una vez en la vida: Ayato Sakamaki portaba un vestido.

* * *

 **VESTIDO**

* * *

Era insólito. De aquellos sucesos que solo presencias una vez en la vida: Ayato Sakamaki portaba un vestido. Por si no fuera poco, era de color blanco y con lazos rosas. Observando con más detalle, también tenia pequeños patrones de flores. Una vestimenta femenina que solo creyó que vería en Reiji.

Dudoso se dejó envolver por la imagen poco común de la pelirroja. El cabello usualmente revuelto—que rivalizaba con los nidos de los pájaros—, estaba aplacado y hasta tenía horquillas que le brindaban un aspecto más ordenado. Ayato también usaba aretes y pulseras a juego. Yui miró la figura grácil y pequeña, Ayato no era una mujer voluptuosa, era más bien de forma sutil, con apariencia delicada y elegante, que lastimosamente ella no quería cuidar ni mostrar. La menor de las trillizas, pensó Komori, era bonita. Incluso aunque siempre tuviera ese porte arrogante y mandón, torciera la boca disgustada, hiciera mucho escándalo, fuera dramática y riera de tal manera que espantaba a las avecillas. Hasta cuando caminaba como hombre, cierta belleza la rodeaba, o era tal vez que él estaba muy cegado por Ayato.

— ¿Estas nerviosa? —cuestionó curioso, y porque no deseaba quedar como los otros chicos que veían embobados a la pelirroja.

Hoy era un día lleno de trabajo y estrés, tal vez de ansias y miedos también. Era bien sabido por toda la familia Sakamaki y el mortal, que Ayato tenia problemas con la materia de inglés. Por eso mismo, se vio obligada a participar en una obra de teatro del instituto para ganar puntos extras, y no desacreditar la materia. Ella se negó, pero la amenaza de Reiji de prohibirle comer takoyaki durante un año logró convencerla al final. Yui contuvo una pequeña risa, al recordar como la estricta Reiji arregló a la pelirroja, la cara de satisfacción que puso al terminar su trabajo y la mirada llena de orgullo; él podría bromear sobre eso y como Reiji estaba en primera fila, dispuesta a grabar la obra, pero sabia que de hacerlo sería como cavar su propia tumba.

— ¿Por qué habría de estarlo _mujer_? ¡Soy la grandiosa Ayato-sama! —respondió altanera, cruzándose de brazos y viendo desafiante a Yui, aunque su baja estatura no ayudara en nada en obtener la reacción adecuada. Gruñó cuando Komori le sonrió con ternura—. Estaría mejor si toda esa bola de idiotas, incluido tú, dejara de observarme de forma tan patética.

Yui se sonrojó, desvió la mirada y ahora fue el turno de Ayato de sonreír triunfante.

El rubio—después de verla irse a su puesto—comprendió de todo la sugerencia. Miró hacia atrás, frunció el entrecejo ante todos los hombres que veían fascinados la figura de Ayato. Se sintió molesto, ¿cómo no hacerlo, cuando eran los mismos que la molestaban y bromeaban sobre su comportamiento poco femenino? Tan desagradables, no merecían siquiera respirar el mismo aire que Ayato, ni de acercársele ni un milímetro. Disgustado como estaba, se acercó con calma y las manos en los bolsillos. Varios se quejaron de que les tapara la maravillosa vista. La furia de Yui creció y por un momento se cuestiono si sería tan mala idea molerlos a golpes, la presencia de los profesores no lo intimidaba para nada.

—Podrían hacer el favor de ir a sus lugares —sugirió Yui, con una sonrisa gentil. Fue una reacción lenta, porque los involucrados sabían de Komori, del chico con nombre de mujer y controlado por Ayato, no había razón por la cual sentirse amenazados. Sin embargo, notaron como la expresión amable era forzada y la agresión detrás de aquellas palabras inofensivas. Toda replica murió, cuando la sonrisa se extendió—. En serio, se los recomiendo. No creo que quieran perderse nada de la obra, ¿o me equivoco? —advirtió. Avanzó un paso y todos ellos retrocedieron con cautela. El semblante del rubio cambio, se volvió sumamente serio y peligroso, como si en cualquier instante y sin darles tiempo, él se lanzaría contra ellos—. No me gusta repetirme, largo —Los aludidos asintieron apresuradamente y corrieron.

Komori Yui soltó un suspiro. Sería una lastima que Ayato no volviera a vestirse de forma tan mona, y la verdad, él no quería que ningún otro chico la viera.

Tal vez podría convencerla de usar vestidos solo para él.

* * *

 _ **Notas del autor.**_ Me volví a tardar otra vez. Como excusa diré que entre de nuevo a clases, de igual forma intentare actualizar mínimo una vez a la semana. En esta ocasión quise poner a un MaleYui medio celoso y embobado con FemAyato, también se menciona a FemReiji—no sé, la verdad si la imagine orgullosa o 'emocionada', porque su hermana machorra se vistió como niña :'v—. Lo ultimo que pensó MaleYui, lo usare para un capítulo más adelante -w- [imaginen que tipo de ropa tendría que usar Ayato para ponerlo feliz xD!]. **¡Gracias por comentar, los follows y favoritos!**

Contestando reviews _'anónimos'._

 _ **Yoami-chan.**_ ¡Gracias por comentar! En realidad me alegra que la mayoría haya coincidido en que no me quedo empalagoso ;u; escribir romance es complicado D'X


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece a mí sino a Rejet—para fortuna de muchos—.

 **Advertencias generales:** Posible OoC [Fuera de personaje], Genderbend [MaleYui/FemAyato], cursilería, trama simple y capítulos independientes.

 **EDIT.** 18/Septiembre/2015. Para corregir errores ortográficos y de redacción.

* * *

 **Título:** Roces.

 **Rated:** T [+13].

 **Personajes:** Yui Komori, Ayato Sakamaki.

 **Palabras:** 726.

 **Summary:** Resultaba extraño, como después de haber tenido contactos más íntimos, pequeños roces los pusieran terriblemente incomodos.

* * *

 **ROCES**

* * *

Apartó la vista. Dejó vagar una de sus manos por su cuello, adquiriendo una posición tensa. De vez en cuando movía el pie en un gesto nervioso, otras miraba con falsa fascinación su mano libre, hace tiempo que la revista de chismes dejó de servirle. Lo único destacable, era que cada cierta cantidad de minutos regresaba la vista hacia la pelirroja. Ayato al igual que él, no se encontraba en una posición más ventajosa; ella comía sin muchas ganas _takoyaki_ —como si estuviera probando alimentos de dudosa calidad y sabor—. También evitaba cruzarse con los ojos rosas de Yui.

Ambos hacían de todo para mantenerse separados.

La situación no era la mejor, considerando que solo ellos dos estaban dentro de la mansión. Era sábado en la noche, el día en que el pueblo más cercano al hogar de los Sakamaki, se hallaba colorido y con todos sus locales abiertos hasta horas tardías. La vivienda era rodeada por un silencio inquebrantable, ninguno se atrevía a romperlo. Esa misma mañana Reiji se había llevado a Shu por un llamado familiar—de parte de su padre, Karl Heinz—, Laito quedó en salir y conseguir una cita con algún chico apuesto, por otro lado, Kanato fue a la inauguración de una dulcería mientras que Subaru planeo librarse del ambiente lúgubre de casa, yendo a darle unas cuantas vueltas al bosque y capaz, quedarse hasta el llegar del domingo. Habían creído que sería sencillo estar juntos hasta la mañana siguiente.

Pero erraron.

El primer inconveniente se presento en forma de un torpe beso. No fue aprobado por ninguna de las dos partes. Había sido un tropiezo, un choque de labios y dientes inesperado. Ayato se había quejado, además de recordarle con insistencia lo torpe que era, Yui solo frunció el ceño, porque el causante del contacto brusco no fue otra más que Ayato.

Claro que ella era muy testaruda como para admitirlo.

Después de una pequeña discusión, Yui estaba más irritable el día de hoy. Ambos se sentaron en el sofá, viendo cualquier cosa menos a la persona que tenían justo al lado. Sus hombros se tocaban y sus dedos se buscaban con anhelo; en una acción impulsiva—ella no lo comprendió entonces, aquél deseo que brotó—Ayato se lanzó contra él, dispuesta a beber su sangre. Quedó sobre él, lamió y mordió su cuello, mientras Komori soltó uno que otro gemido. Era en aquellos momentos cuando daban un paso más allá, pero en esta ocasión frenaron.

Pensándolo mejor, el resultado había sido muy extraño, fuera de lugar.

Estuvieron en una posición comprometedora. Ambos quedaron viéndose con fijeza, con _algo_ complicado de nombrar. El estómago de Yui se revolvió, se sonrojo hasta las orejas. No fue el único gracias a todos los dioses existentes. El labio inferior de Ayato tembló y los ojos de los dos se salieron casi de sus órbitas, cuando notaron que sus manos se encontraban entrelazadas. El corazón del humano latió agitado, mientras que la inmortal se preguntó por escasos segundos qué era lo que sentía cerca de su pecho. Se apartaron como si el solo tocarse quemara. Cada uno en un extremo del sofá, mirándose de forma confusa.

— ¡N-no lo vuelvas a hacer! —Le ordenó furiosa Ayato, claro que después de haber tropezado con sus propias palabras.

— ¡Eh! ¡Pero yo no hice nada malo! —replicó el rubio, con su entrecejo fruncido. Su cara estaba caliente y presentía que en cualquier instante sería incapaz de mirar a la chica, sin morir antes de vergüenza.

— ¡Mentiroso! —continuó. Agarró uno de los cojines y se lo lanzo a Yui—. No vuelvas a tomarme de las manos, ¡deja de hacer cosas raras! ¡maldita niña!

—Lo dice la que estuvo sentada sobre mi entrep-

— ¡Silencio! ¿Cómo te atreves a reclamarme a mí, jodido mandilón? —Lo interrumpió ofuscada la pelirroja.

Y bueno. Así habían terminado peleando y lanzándose mutuamente el cojín. Hasta que por supuesto callaron, quedaron quietos. Más tarde, Yui intento distraerse con una revista, mientras Ayato había ido a la cocina a calentar la cena que les había dejado Reiji. Sobre el sofá, solo eran separados por un poco más de treinta centímetros, cada uno dentro y batallando contra el lío que era su propia mente.

Definitivamente no volverían a tomarse de las manos otra vez.

Ni a mirarse como si fueran dos personas saliendo en plan romántico.

* * *

 **Notas del autor.** Bueno, esto saldría antes, pero no tengo internet por el momento [?]. Aproveche que venia al ciber [?] a hacer tarea, para actualizar Reverso. Estoy es un copia y pega desde mi word, revisado una vez en casa, porque mientras más te tardes, más te cobran y yo, yo soy muy tacaña. En cuanto al capítulo esto vendría a ubicarse en el momento, en que MaleYui y FemAyato comienzan a sentir una especie de 'amor', un leve enamoramiento o un 'gustar' más fuerte; por eso reaccionan torpes.

Sin más que agregar, **¡Gracias por comentar, los follows y favoritos!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece a mí sino a Rejet—para fortuna de muchos, imaginen cuanto horror seria canon de ser mío—.

 **Advertencias generales:** Posible OoC [Fuera de personaje], Genderbend [MaleYui/FemAyato], cursilería, trama simple y capítulos independientes.

* * *

 **Título:** Inseguridad.

 **Rated:** T [+13].

 **Personajes:** Yui Komori, Ayato Sakamaki y Laito Sakamaki [Ambas solo mencionadas]. Es un capítulo especialmente enfocado en MaleYui.

 **Palabras:** 696.

 **Aclaraciones:** Una leve insinuación de Shoujo-ai [Mujer X Mujer], siendo más especifico, FemAyato/FemLaito.

 **Summary:** Sobre cómo Yui duda sobre los sentimientos de Ayato, y cómo sus propios miedos lo derrotan.

* * *

 **INSEGURIDAD**.

* * *

¿Qué era aquella sensación que se asentaba en su estómago? Era como una especie de parasito, uno que lo hacía sentir especialmente nervioso y a la defensiva.

Él no creía en nadie más, al menos no de forma ilusa, casi ciega. Había sido su padre el que diera el primer golpe, el ataque fue tan descomunal que los edificios seguían en escombros, y los obreros continuaban trabajando arduamente en el sol sin descanso; a veces se preguntaba cuáles serían las consecuencias de perder su inocencia, y si era que, _algo_ tan frágil podría repararse. Como efecto de _acción-reacción_ Yui era más cuidadoso con cualquier tipo de señales, él debía conocer los motivos auténticos de los demás. Así no sería engañado o tomado por sorpresa; el puñetazo dolería menos.

Sus primeras observaciones y practicas comenzaron con las inmortales. Por ejemplo, cuando Subaru se encontraba avergonzada tenia la costumbre de apretar con fuerza la tela de su ropa, se quedaba tensa, tartamudeaba y gritaba fingiendo molestia; Kanato mordía su labio inferior y sujetaba con más fuerza a Teddy cuando estaba preocupada, Shu se volvía más activa al interesarse, y Reiji tomaba una distancia prudente mientras apoyaba su peso de una pierna a otra, al momento de saberse acorralada. También con el tiempo fue capaz de percibir los distintos tonos y formas de decir las cosas. Se podría decir que Yui sabía cuando ellas mentían o buscaban aprovecharse de su enorme gentileza. Al igual que podía detectar la escasa sinceridad—que mostraban en contadas ocasiones—que había en las hermanas Sakamaki.

A Yui no le agradaba analizar tanto a los demás, pero su nueva creencia lo obligaba. Él no podía confiar si o si en otros, su ingenuidad era peligrosa, podría llegar a matarlo si no era cuidadoso.

Por eso resultaba un error formar un lazo con Ayato.

Ella era complicada, una mujer por la que Yui detestaría hundirse.

Ayato siempre le miraba; como algo que adorar, que proteger con esmero, pero también como una fuente de alimento, alguien a quien lastimar, engañar, una persona a la cual encerrar. Ella se contradecía por sí sola, Yui no quería tratar de comprenderla ni mucho menos justificarla. Sin embargo dejó su guardia baja, y Ayato se convirtió en una presencia importante. Aquella que sería extraño no tener cerca, escuchar y apreciar su sonrisa socarrona—la misma que se volvía más cómplice con el transcurrir de los días—.

Él se sentía débil; porque había permitido que se crearan sentimientos que jamás serían correspondidos. ¿De qué le servían ahora todas las precauciones con las que se había protegido?

No era la clase de persona que se mentiría a sí mismo para aplacar el dolor. Por eso no se decía palabras de consuelo cuando veía con sus ojos como Ayato y Laito compartían besos.

Era diferente, la forma en que Ayato observaba a su hermana, le daba una mirada que no solía dedicar con frecuencia a nadie más. Siempre con un brillo impregnado en sus ojos verdes, y el nacimiento lento de una sonrisa más significativa. Incluso el comportamiento de la pelirroja se volvía más seguro cuando Laito le hacia compañía; a veces las encontraba riéndose y brindándose caricias. Ayato era otra persona con Laito. O al menos así lo veía Yui. Tal vez era una interpretación errónea, o tal vez no lo era. Aun así, la situación no cambiaría, porque él simplemente no podía dejarse ir.

Esa misma libertad le sonaba a un suicidio.

Por ello no lloraría, ni se quejaría. Yui lo soportaría con la evasión. Nada lo haría cambiar de resolución, incluso aunque Ayato lo buscara por las noches, se acostara a su lado y lo abrazara.

Como si ella buscara contarle mentiras.

Oraciones perfectas. Cuyo efecto no entendía, estas siempre hacían que su garganta se cerrara, que perdiera de vista los hechos, que lo hacía dudar de todo y no se detenía, incluso aunque le suplicara que callara sus susurros maliciosos.

¿Cómo se llamaba lo que le provocaba tanto temor?

Yui solo sabía que era poderoso. Tanto como para eliminar rápido y eficazmente su confianza hacia Ayato; hasta destruir los sueños donde ella lo escogía antes que a otros.

* * *

 **Notas del autor.** Lo sé, me tarde más de lo que debería. La Facultad me tiene apretada [?]. Siendo más honesta, esto me costo escribirlo, no sé, tenia ganas de hacer algo más triste [?]. Lo mío no es el drama y esta clase de cosas, espero haya quedado decente. Espero no tardarme con las actualizaciones ;u; En fin, **¡Gracias por los comentarios, follows y favoritos!**

Contestando reviews ' _anónimos'._

 _ **Paulakawaii.**_ ¡Gracias por comentar! Me alegra saber que el capítulo te hizo fangirlear, eso significa que quedo decente e hice bien mi trabajo [?] ;u;


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece a mí sino a Rejet—para fortuna de todos—.

 **Advertencias generales:** Posible OoC [Fuera de personaje], Genderbend [MaleYui/FemAyato], cursilería, trama simple y capítulos independientes.

 **EDIT.** 04/Octubre/2015. Para corregir errores de ortografía y redacción.

* * *

 **Título:** Bondad.

 **Rated:** T [+13].

 **Personajes:** Yui Komori, Ayato Sakamaki. En esta ocasión el capítulo será enfocado en FemAyato y es probable que haya OoC en FemAyato.

 **Palabras:** 694.

 **Summary:** Sobre cómo la bondad de Yui no deja de ser un misterio para Ayato.

* * *

 **BONDAD**

* * *

Los humanos eran seres lejanos, llenos de contradicciones, miedos y que ella jamás llegaría a comprender, mucho menos tocar. El contacto real con un mortal era algo más allá de lo tangible, nada que pudiera verse o sentir con la piel. Los humanos eran complejos, podían poseer una belleza comparable con la de la luna o las estrellas del cielo nocturno, desprender aquel brillo mágico y casi irreal, al igual que también esconder secretos tras su radiante apariencia. Ayato sabía por experiencia—personal u otras veces observada en sus viajes al mundo humano—que los mortales sufrían una transformación al crecer; algunos continuaban conservando aquella ingenuidad y esperanza, pero la gran mayoría perdía cualquier rayo de luz en sus ojos. El mundo de los adultos los golpeaba con fuerza, los hacia caer y perder la confianza en sus semejantes, dudar incluso de su propia familia, sufrían traiciones, mentiras y al final, para no ceder ante el gran peso de la sociedad, se convertían en todo aquello que prometieron jamás ser.

Eran como botones de flores marchitos antes de siquiera dejar una huella en la tierra.

Por esa razón Ayato creía que Yui era extraño. Nunca antes había tenido un encuentro tan cercano con un hombre lleno de fortaleza. Él nunca dudaba de sus creencias, defendía aquello que considerara correcto, no soportaba las injusticias y el mal trato hacia otros, incluso aunque fuera hacia desconocidos.

Komori por su misma personalidad, era molestado por algunos compañeros de clase. Sin embargo a pesar de los encuentros poco gratos, era capaz de tratar de forma afable a esos mismos estudiantes abusivos. Él no tenia preferencias o prejuicios, se comportaba con todos con el mismo respeto y reconocimiento. Yui nunca solucionaba los problemas a gritos o violencia, prefería resolverlos mediante el diálogo. Era la clase de persona a la cual podías pedirle consejos, a la que contarle tus inseguridades, porque seguro él diría palabras de conforte, te daría ese empujón o apoyo para no ceder al temor y la tristeza.

Incluso con ella y sus hermanas, Yui seguía siendo amable.

No las miraba con reproche u odio; Ayato creía que él las observaba como tratando de entenderlas, como buscando bondad incluso aunque las Sakamaki solo le hubieran mostrado su peor lado. Trataba de ser de ayuda en la mansión, Komori detestaba ser una carga o parasito, por ello mismo también se esforzaba por obtener buenas calificaciones.

Tal vez si él no tuviera ningún defecto, Ayato pensaría que Yui era un hipócrita o un ser inexistente. Porque si, Yui podía sentir celos—en concreto hacia Laito—, ser más tosco cuando un chico llegaba a ofenderla—Ayato no sabia la razón por la que él parecía protegerla tanto—, como también decir mentiras cuando la situación lo ameritaba y no había de otra. El peor error de Yui era confiar en los otros, creer que ellos podrían cambiar, que había un motivo importante por el cual actuaban con cinismo. También, ocultar su dolor portando una sonrisa dulce en sus labios, una que no llegaba a sus ojos rosas; después de largos meses Ayato fue capaz de identificar el verdadero estado de animo del otro. Yui no quería preocupar a nadie, como un niño pequeño acostumbrado a no mostrar debilidad.

Ayato comprendía esa mala costumbre, ella misma la mantenía, fue reforzada desde joven por Cordelia, porque Ayato no podía ser algo más que fuerte y la mejor en todo lo que hiciera. Tal vez también por ese motivo, últimamente al ver cabizbajo a Yui, dormía abrazada a él por las noches, como una forma discreta de mostrarle apoyo.

La pelirroja hace mucho tiempo lo acepto, sin embargo jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, ni tampoco sería más honesta en sus palabras o acciones.

Ella haría menos sus sentimientos, diciendo que se lo debía a Yui. Porque no importaba cuanto Ayato lastimara a Yui, ni cuanto abusara de su poder, él seguía concediéndole sonrisas, hablando con ella de temas triviales, dándole afecto amistoso. Simplemente permaneciendo junto a ella.

Y, por muy horrible y despiadado que fuera un monstruo, esa clase de bondad era capaz de recordarle la humanidad que tanto buscaba eliminar de sí mismo.

* * *

 **Notas del autor.** Algo cortito, creo que después de esto ya vienen capítulos más ligeros y con comedia. En esta ocasión, el momento se ubica ya más adelante, cuando FemAyato sabe que aprecia a MaleYui, solo que aun es incapaz de decirlo, admitirlo en voz alta y cambiar su trato hacia él, pero por algo se empieza ¿no? Por cierto, de algún modo es como un logro, nunca antes había pasado del capítulo tres en un Fic o historia original xD! En fin, _**¡Gracias por los comentarios, follows y favoritos!**_

Respondiendo reviews _anónimos_.

 _ **Sakamakigirl.**_ ¡Gracias por comentar! En cuando a los diálogos, depende mucho de lo que quiera expresar, por ejemplo en unos siento que queda más solo simple narración y en otros, por la misma temática, quedaría más usar muchos diálogos. También no aparecen las otras chicas, porque me estoy concentrado más que nada solo en MaleYui y FemAyato; de igual forma tomare en cuenta tus sugerencias :3


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece a mí sino a Rejet—para fortuna de muchos, imaginen cuanto horror seria canon de ser mío—.

 **Advertencias generales:** Posible OoC [Fuera de personaje], Genderbend [MaleYui/FemAyato], cursilería, trama simple y capítulos independientes.

 **EDIT.** 16/Julio/2016. Ya saben, mi yo perfeccionista no me permite dejar mis horrores ortográficos.

* * *

 **Título:** Estatura.

 **Rated:** T [+13].

 **Personajes:** Yui Komori, Ayato Sakamaki.

 **Palabras:** 689.

 **Aclaraciones:** Esto es más que nada diálogo y comedia.

 **Summary:** Porque después de todo Ayato era una chica bajita y mandona, y Yui, un chico demasiado blando.

* * *

 **ESTATURA**

* * *

— _Eh_ , ¿qué has dicho? ¡atrévete a repetirlo de nuevo!

Puso los ojos en blanco, apoyó su cabeza en una de sus manos y miró imperturbable el rostro molesto de Ayato. Ambos se enfrentaron en una batalla cuyo ganador sería el que tuviera razón, y por supuesto, más poder en su relación. La pelirroja gruñó, esperó por que Komori bajara los ojos y tartamudeara, sin embargo su deseo jamás fue cumplido, incluso Yui parecía aburrido, el bostezo que éste soltó fue la gota que derramo el vaso que contenía la paciencia de la vampira.

— ¡Contéstame!

— Dije que si necesitabas ayuda, estas muy bajita como para alcanzar el cereal.

La estaca se clavó en el ego descomunal de Ayato Sakamaki. El verde de sus ojos brillaba con ira, se encontraba tan furiosa que le lanzaría sin dudar una silla a Yui, con tal de borrarle aquella expresión insolente de la cara, ¡él no podía verla con tanta indiferencia!

—Pero si no la quieres, entonces ocúpate tu misma de solucionar el problema —contestó indignado Komori. Ignoró los improperios que le decía Ayato ante su supuesta falta de respeto—. Mira, a tu lado está una silla, no necesitas pensar mucho ¿sabes? —Prudente, y porque sabía con exactitud la reacción futura de la inmortal, ladeo su cabeza hacia la izquierda, cerca de su oreja sintió como un objeto pasaba con demasiada velocidad; ella le había lanzado un plato. Yui resopló, tal vez si esto hubiera ocurrido hace tres meses, posiblemente él jamás hubiera puesto en duda la autoridad de Ayato. Pero aquello era historia vieja, el rubio ya se había acostumbrado al ceño fruncido, a los berrinches, a las advertencias; no le tenia más miedo a la menor de las trillizas.

Ella bien podría armar un escándalo y gustoso Yui la dejaría chillar sola en la habitación.

O bien, también estaba la opción de besarla, pero no tenia humor de hacerlo.

— ¡Estúpida _mujer_! ¡Yo no soy bajita! —Se alzó orgullosa en toda su corta estatura, en su metro con cuarenta y siete centímetros, mientras se señalaba a sí misma—. ¡Tampoco necesito tus malditos consejos!

—Bueno, entonces haz lo que se te antoje —Se encogió de hombros y regreso toda su atención al libro de matemáticas, tenían examen al día siguiente, Yui no pensaba en reprobar por culpa de los caprichos de Ayato—. Pero no me vegas a pedir ayuda después.

La pelirroja estuvo minutos infinitos observándolo con despreció. El ruido que genero su estómago, la hizo enrojecer por la vergüenza y a Yui arquear una de sus cejas rubias; Ayato torció la boca ante la sonrisa descarada que surcaba los labios de Komori. Volteo la cara, no le permitiría al otro mirar su debilidad; los segundos corrían y ella solo tenía cada vez más hambre, roja hasta las orejas se tragó la humillación, tomó entre sus manos una silla, para cargarla y ponerla enfrente del refrigerador, dentro de éste no había ningún alimento, la misma Reiji había arrastrado consigo a una Shu somnolienta para comprar los víveres, el cereal era la única comida que tenían actualmente. Subió, su entrecejo se frunció aun más, al notar que ni así dejaba de tener una gran desventaja. Gruñó y estiró más el brazo; sonrió victoriosa cuando sus dedos agarraron la caja de cartón, sin embargo su felicidad fue destruida cuando la silla perdió estabilidad (ante todo el movimiento brusco y fuerza que empleó).

Ayato parpadeo varias veces, pensó que había caído, pero tal parecía que Yui la había salvado en el ultimo segundo.

—Además de enana, torpe —comentó él. Las mejillas de Ayato se pintaron de rojo, Yui le sonreía burlón y la tenia sujeta de la cintura, ambos muy cerca uno del otro.

— ¡No soy enana ni torpe, _mujer_ idiota!

A veces Yui trataba de abandonar a la otra a su suerte, era mejor que Ayato aprendiera que jamás llegaría a ningún lugar siendo mandona y grosera; pero tal parecía que la misma «torpeza» de Ayato le hacía imposible ignorarla.

Ella podía ser _linda_ , por mucho que le costara admitir a Yui, y bueno, él aun era demasiado blando como para no ceder ante algunos caprichos de Ayato.

* * *

 **Notas del autor**. Si la suerte me sonríe, espero publicar la siguiente parte esta misma noche o bien, mañana. En esta ocasión MaleYui esta «rebelde», pero solo porque este momento se ubica más adelante, cuando ambos ya están saliendo oficialmente y han pasado por varias cosillas, MaleYui ya no le tiene miedo y hasta puede burlarse de FemAyato.

Respondiendo reviews _anónimos_.

 ** _Shinohara._** ¡Gracias! Me alegra que te guste cómo escribo, me alienta mucho; respecto a lo de Laito y Ayato, no creo dedicarles otro capítulo, pero tengo en mis planes hacerles un oneshot :3

 _ **Paulakawaii.**_ ¡Gracias por el comentario! Me sonrojas [?] y animas.

 _ **Sakamakigirl.**_ ¡Gracias por comentar! En esta parte intente poner más diálogo, en la siguiente parte se verá más la relación que tiene MaleYui con las demás Sakamaki~

Sin más, **_¡Gracias por comentar, los follows y favoritos!_**


	12. Chapter 12

**EDIT.** 16/Julio/2016. Ya saben, mi yo perfeccionista no me permite dejar mis horrores ortográficos.

 **Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece a mí sino a Rejet—para fortuna de todo el fandom—.

 **Advertencias generales:** Posible OoC [Fuera de personaje], Genderbend [MaleYui/FemAyato], cursilería, trama simple y capítulos independientes.

* * *

 **Título:** Rutina.

 **Rated:** T [+13].

 **Personajes:** Yui Komori y todas las hermanas Sakamaki.

 **Palabras:** 1972.

 **Advertencias:** Shoujo-ai [Mujer X Mujer], mención de FemShu/FemReiji, FemKanato/FemAzusa, FemSubaru/FemKou y Yuma/FemLaito.

 **Aclaraciones:** Aparece muy poco Ayato, esto fue más que nada para poner cómo sería un día en la vida de Yui con la familia Sakamaki. Ya ha transcurrido un año desde que Yui se mudó con ellas.

 **Summary:** La convivencia con las hermanas Sakamaki a veces resultaba ser la misma de siempre, otras tantas solo un completo desastre.

* * *

 **RUTINA**

* * *

—Shu-san, no deberías estar tirada en medio del corredor, Reiji-san se enojara contigo.

Los días en la mansión Sakamaki eran muchas veces monótonos y otras tantas demasiado ruidosos. No era extraño que las inmortales tuvieran planes, salieran con chicos o por alimento (sangre), se entretuvieran por cuenta propia, ya sea viendo películas, navegando por internet o jugando cartas; pero también existían momentos donde ellas estaban tan aburridas y hastiadas, que no les quedaba más que recurrir a viejas costumbres para sobrellevar el día, siendo su favorita el molestarlo. Pasados seis meses desde que se mudo con la familia Sakamaki, Komori Yui había perdido toda su novedad, excepto para Ayato claro esta; por ello, él no era requerido hasta que ellas quisieran un nuevo aire en su rutina.

Tal vez como en este caso. Yui no necesitaba tantas pruebas para saber con certeza, que hoy sería de nuevo un juguete para las hermanas Sakamaki.

—Que ruidoso —La escuchó decir con su habitual tono aburrido y relajado. Shu se encontraba recostada y con las piernas ligeramente levantadas, dando cierta vista indecente de su ropa interior, una que en otro tiempo hubiera conseguido sonrojar a Yui hasta las orejas.

—Se te ven las bragas Shu-san —informó mientras se ponía de cuclillas y comenzaba a picarle las mejillas a la mayor.

— ¿Y qué quieres que haga? No es mi culpa que seas tan pervertido y mirón —Frunció el ceño, hace tanto que el humano no se avergonzaba con ninguna de sus hermanas y ella, el rubio perdía su encanto y la misma Shu su entretenimiento—. Deja de tocarme, a menos de que quieras que te la regrese.

Yui solo suspiro, dejó de molestar a Shu y se puso de pie. Ella siempre era así, no le daba importancia a nada, se la vivía durmiendo por cualquier sitio, tampoco hacia ningún esfuerzo. Shu era floja y tranquila, pero también podía ser igual de terrible o peor que las demás Sakamaki cuando traspasaban su limite de paciencia. A él vino un recuerdo, aquella ocasión en la que tuvo que cargarla para traerla de vuelta a la mansión, ahí fue cuando notó que Shu era ligera y agradable a la vista (con sus ojos cerrados, apartándose del mundo y con su respiración apacible); en aquellos pasados días guardó y sigue guardando con esmero esa memoria, no por nada Shu era su antiguo amor platónico.

— ¿Por culpa de Shu estas yendo tarde a nuestra reunión?

Contuvo por un instante la respiración, giró solo para toparse con la mirada amenazante de Reiji.

—Iba ya en camino Reiji-san.

—Déjate de excusas inútiles y muévete.

Él asintió y camino detrás de la figura grácil de la otra. La más responsable de las hermanas Sakamaki, a pesar de haber finalizados sus estudios en la Academia Ryoutei, seguía pendiente de los promedios de Yui y cada que se acercaban los exámenes le obligaba a tener una sesión de estudio con ella, Reiji solía decir que lo hacía para que el apellido de su familia no quedara ensuciado, Yui por su parte contenía una leve sonrisa, le gustaba más pensar que Reiji lo ayudaba porque quería y no por obligación. A diferencia de lo que otros pudieran creer, ella podía ser una mujer amable. Reiji era estricta, su mirada podría asustar hasta al más osado, tenia el don de la palabra, la mayor parte del tiempo tenia una actitud distante y daba la apariencia de no tener sentimientos, solo pocos eran capaces y poseían el permiso para verla como realmente era.

—Se puede saber qué estas haciendo aquí Shu —Llevaban más de una hora estudiando, Reiji explicando toda duda que tuviera Yui, él respondiendo cada pregunta y la otra diciendo si era correcta o no. Y en todo el rato transcurrido, Shu había estado acostada en el sillón—. ¿No me contestaras? Bueno, no me importa de cualquier forma las acciones de una vaga como tú.

—Tal vez debería continuar por mi propia cuenta —comenzó Yui, no pudiendo ignorar la fuerza que Reiji aplicaba en la pluma que sostenía. Continuo, porque sabía que de callarse la otra lo reprendería por su falta de gratitud—. Shu-san parece querer estar contigo, y Reiji-san se ve como si deseara lo mismo —Se arriesgo a decir.

—¿D-Disculpa? —dijo Reiji totalmente indignada. Antes de siquiera reclamar, unos brazos la atrajeron contra otro cuerpo—. ¿Qué te crees que haces Shu? —siseo con furia. No importo cuanto intento liberarse, no consiguió su cometido.

—Durmamos juntas Reiji —susurró en su oreja Shu, haciendo temblar a su hermana y que ésta se removiera con más fuerza.

Entre tanto, Yui recogía sus libros con calma y pensaba en qué materia debería repasar ahora—Diviértanse —Se despidió antes de salir de la habitación, a lo lejos escucho los gritos de Reiji y rogó a Dios que ella no se quisiera vengar de él por su aparente traición.

Estuvo estudiando un poco más de media hora, cuando decidió bajar por un aperitivo. En el camino se topó con Kanato, la cual prácticamente lo obligó a hacerle postres de chocolate. Sin nada que pudiera evitarlo, se puso manos a la obra. Entre cada rato libre (esperando que la comida estuviera en su punto adecuado), miraba de reojo a la más pequeña (en estatura) de la familia. Kanato portaba una diadema y su cabello suelto, que le llegaba un poco más abajo de sus hombros, hablaba con Teddy concentrada y de vez en cuando soltaba risillas breves y bajas; ella era extraña pero visto desde una perspectiva diferente también era tierna, al menos hasta que se enojaba y te encajaba un tenedor, ahí toda ternura desaparecía. Su convivencia mejoró hasta cierto punto, si bien Kanato lo respetaba más que antes, seguía castigándolo cada que creía que Yui se comportaba grosero, y por su lado, Komori hacia de todo para contener los sollozos de la vampira, porque no había nada más terrible que el llanto escandaloso de Kanato.

— ¿Y cómo vas con Azusa? —cuestiono sin malicia el mortal.

—No es de tu incumbencia Yui-san, pero que hombre más entrometido ¿cierto Teddy? —El otro guardo silencio, tanto tiempo junto con ella le había brindado conocimiento, y tal como predijo, Kanato prosiguió—. Esa mujer es rara…¡Y no me agrada para nada!

—Yo pensaba que te gustaba —soltó directo Yui. Demasiado tarde se dio cuenta de su imprudencia, cuando el rostro de Kanato se deformo por la ira.

— ¡Ella no me gusta! ¡como te atreves a sugerir tal aberración! —Yui levanto las manos en señal de paz, mientras tartamudeaba que lo disculpara y se calmara. La única que aun conseguía ponerlo nervioso (pero por el miedo), era la inestable de Kanato. Un paso en falso con ella y podías darte por muerto.

Los gritos de la chica se detuvieron, Yui parpadeo varias veces confuso. Ella señalo detrás de él, el humano volteo y notó que ya era tiempo de que sacara el pastel.

Todo había vuelto a la normalidad, Kanato comía gustosa su postre y parecía haber olvidado la reciente discusión. Yui solo pudo suspirar aliviado antes de sentir un manotazo en su retaguardia; pegó un brinco, volteo la cabeza lo suficiente para ver la sonrisa triunfante de Laito.

La relación entre ambos era en su mayoría buena. Había mejorado desde que Laito admitiera que no sentía más que un amor fraternal por Ayato y a su vez, informara que salía con Mukami Yuma. Eso sí, Laito continuaba siendo igual de juguetona con él y Ayato; aunque por mucho que le costara admitirlo, no tan osada como antes de tener novio, tal parecía que a Laito realmente le gustaba Yuma.

—Eh, yo quería hacerte gritar —dijo Laito burlona—. No he estado en casa desde anoche, ¿acaso no me preguntaras a dónde fui? —continuó diciendo mientras se sentaba a un lado de Kanato, y tomaba una pequeña porción de pastel.

—Bueno, ¿en dónde estuviste todo este tiempo Laito-chan? —comento cínico Yui, acomodándose de tal forma que daba la apariencia de estar muy interesado en lo que fuera a decir la vampira.

—Se te están pegando mis mañas bitch-chan, no vaya a ponerse celosa Ayato por todo el tiempo que pasas conmigo —pronunció con voz cantarina, haciendo que Komori palideciera ante la posibilidad—. Estaba con Yuma.

— ¿Con Yuma durante más de un día? ¿haciendo qué? —preguntó, tratando de olvidarse de la terrible imagen de una Ayato celosa.

—Tu que crees bitch-chan. Lo que mismo que tu haces por las noches con Ayato y piensas que nadie escucha —A Yui se le subieron los colores a la cara y se atraganto con su propia saliva.

—Deja de molestarlo Laito.

Yui respiro más aliviado, con Subaru se sentía más protegido. Ella era con quien se llevaba mejor de todas las hermanas, y a la cual siempre acudía cuando necesitaba ser escuchado. Al principio su relación era malinterpretada, lo que generaba batallas interminables entre Ayato y Subaru, pero más tarde todos pudieron confirmar qué clase de lazo los unía. Más que amigos pero menos que amantes. Ninguno veía al otro como posible prospecto romántico, era impensable y absurdo; ellos estaban más que satisfechos con su cercanía y confianza actual.

—Oh, que raro verte por acá Subaru-chan. Francamente creí que estarías haciéndole cosas sucias a Kou-chan —comento Laito, con una sonrisa picara. Yui contó hasta cinco y disfruto del espectáculo, él sabía muy bien cómo reaccionaria su amiga. No se equivoco, la menor de las Sakamaki se sonrojo por completo, para después fruncir el ceño y golpear con un puñetazo la pared.

— ¡¿Qué cojones estas insinuado?! ¡Yo no pienso hacerle guarradas a Kou!

—Oh, eso no lo parecía ayer en el baño del instituto. Perfectamente vi tu mano colada debajo de la falda de Kou-chan.

El rojo en las mejillas de Subaru incremento al verse descubierta. Komori negó varias veces en su mente, él bien le había advertido a Subaru que controlara sus hormonas, al menos hasta salir de clases. Pero ella decidió omitir sus sabios consejos (dichos por experiencia), y ahora Laito tendría algo con que fastidiarla por varios días.

—Pero no te preocupes Subaru, ¡no eres la única pervertida de la familia! —Laito lo miró divertido, Yui solo pudo sentirse amenazado—. Precisamente hoy, Ayato-chan me contó que bitch-chan estuvo muy activo anoche.

— ¡Laito! —dijeron Yui y Subaru al unísono. El primero no quería que toda la mansión se enterara de sus intimidades, la segunda no necesitaba aquella imagen mental de su hermana y mejor amigo. La más salida de las hermanas Sakamaki, solo pudo carcajearse ante la cara avergonzada de los otros.

— ¡Cállense! No me dejan comer a gusto —dijo Kanato con el ceño fruncido y una mirada homicida.

El comedor se volvió una completa disputa entre Kanato y Subaru, con uno que otro comentario en defensa propia de Yui y la risa escandalosa de Laito. Tuvo que llegar una desarreglada Reiji para callarlos a todos, seguida de una molesta Shu (tal parecía que habían interrumpido sus planes). Sí, había días especiales donde la mansión Sakamaki se salía fuera de control, nada grave, siempre discusiones y charlas incomodas; pero como gran consuelo los momentos de tranquilidad abundaban más, Yui lo agradecía con creces, de lo contrario no sabría cómo soportaría el alboroto provocado por todas las inmortales y a su vez a la mandona de su novia.

Subió cansado las escaleras, al entrar dejo todo libro y plumas en el escritorio. Se acostó sin más en el colchón, después de un largo día lleno de estudio y peleas necesitaba un merecido descanso. Sin embargo, el peso que sintió encima suyo le impidió cerrar los ojos.

— _Mujer_ , tengo hambre —Yui gruño por lo bajo, dejó que Ayato bebiera de su sangre y le rogó a todos los dioses existentes que ella se conformara solo con alimentarse.

Una mano acariciando su pecho le advirtió que su agitado día aun no terminaba.

* * *

 **Notas del autor.** Me puse las pilas y por fin actualice, si no me va mal, espero publicar la siguiente parte mañana o más tardar hasta el domingo. Por lo que notaron, Yuma se quedo como hombre, más que nada porque me agrado la idea de que fuera el único varón de los Mukami, y así imaginen lo sobreprotector que seria con sus hermanas [?]. FemRuki ni fue mencionada, pero aparecerá en el capítulo 13. Y bueno, esta parte salió especialmente larga, casi 2000 palabras [?]~

Respondiendo comentarios anónimos.

 _ **Sakamakigirl.**_ ¡Gracias por comentar! Espero te haya gustado la participación de las demás hermanas Sakamaki por este capítulo :3

 ** _Guest._ ** ¡Gracias por el comentario! FemAyato es más alta que FemKanato (la cual mide 1.40m), la puse enana porque me causa gracia imaginarla bajita e igual de mandona XD! Yui rebelde es pro [?].

Sin más que decir, **¡gracias por los comentarios, follows y favoritos!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece a mí sino a Rejet—para fortuna de todo el fandom—.

 **Advertencias generales:** Posible OoC [Fuera de personaje], Genderbend [MaleYui/FemAyato], cursilería, trama simple y capítulos independientes.

* * *

 **Título:** Humano.

 **Rated:** T [+13].

 **Personajes:** Ayato Sakamaki y mención de Yui Komori.

 **Palabras:** 413.

 **Aclaraciones:** _«Pensamientos»._ Este drabble son más que nada sentimientos/pensamientos de FemAyato, tal vez la situación que escribí este algo triste también.

 **Summary:** De cuando Ayato recuerda que Yui sigue siendo un ser humano.

* * *

 **HUMANO**

* * *

Era de noche, el silencio solo era roto por la constante respiración de Yui. Sin embargo, en vez de estar acostada junto a él se hallaba sentada en una silla puesta justo al lado de la cama, esperando y prestando atención a cualquier movimiento del otro. Los minutos corrían, el sonido del reloj no era ningún consuelo sino más bien volvía su estadía más tortuosa, el tiempo avanzando sin contemplaciones y mejoras solo incrementaba sus nervios, la ansiedad que cavaba un hoyo en su pecho; limpio cualquier rastro traicionero que reflejara su miedo y decidió mirar al frente, a la pared de color blanco y decorada con algunos cuadros que pinto su novio, de forma inconsciente apretó el agarre a la tela del vestido que portaba, como si aquello fuera capaz de borrar el nudo persistente en su garganta. Se suponía que hoy saldrían al cine y después cenarían para festejar su cumpleaños, sin embargo sucedió un imprevisto.

Yui se había enfermado.

No era nada peligroso, lo sabía bien, incluso Komori se había atrevido a contar chistes sobre su infortunada situación.

No importaba cuántas estaciones pasaran y se repitieran en un ciclo infinito, Yui seguía siendo para ella una especie de sol, ese alguien tan gentil que le ofrecía su mano sin ningún atisbo de duda, esos rayos cálidos que hacían su camino menos tenebroso y pesado.

Una presencia inigualable a la que adorar.

Tal vez por ese mismo apego, era que la realidad la había apuñalado con más fuerza de la que creyó posible. Yui era un humano, igual de frágil y efímero como todos los de su especie, hasta la cosa más insignificante podría apagar aquellos ojos tan vivaces. Y pensando sobre eso, Ayato se preguntó qué sucedería el día en que Yui muriera. Todo se perdería y ella jamás sería capaz de encontrar su rumbo de nuevo, fue su primera conclusión, después la ahogaron imágenes de sus días antes de conocer a Yui, y una vez recuperada su confianza y esperanza, ¿cómo seguiría adelante si se la arrebataban de nuevo? Todo se acumulo de tal forma, que tuvo que ir a encerrarse al baño el tiempo suficiente para dejar de sollozar.

Era casi ridículo el vació que se había esparcido por todo su cuerpo, con tan solo pensar en la muerte de **él**.

—Yui, recupérate pronto —dijo antes de apoyar su cabeza en la cama y tocar con sus dedos la mano de Yui.

 _«Por favor, aun no te vayas»_

* * *

 **Notas del autor.** Regrese, y con un drabble algo triste, iba a volver con el drabble de celos hacia Ruki, pero me puse a escuchar canciones tristes y al final termine haciendo _**esto**_. No se preocupen, aquí MaleYui no tiene más que un resfriado leve x'D solo que FemAyato se preocupa de más, el amor [?]~

Respondiendo reviews anónimos.

 _ **Sakamakigirl.**_ ¡Gracias por comentar! Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo, diría que actualizare más pronto pero ni yo me lo creo [?], de igual forma lo intentare.

 _ **Guest.**_ ¡Gracias por el comentario! Igual no te preocupes por el yuri u otro genero [?], la única pareja explicita con todas sus letras en este fic es el MaleYui/FemAyato :3 No salió Ruki, pero ahora sí, intentare que en el siguiente salga, ¡no se deja! ;u;

Sin más que mencionar, _**¡gracias por los comentarios, follows y favoritos!**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece a mí sino a Rejet—para fortuna de todo el fandom—.

 **Advertencias generales:** Posible OoC [Fuera de personaje], Genderbend [MaleYui/FemAyato], cursilería, trama simple y capítulos independientes.

* * *

 **Título:** Entretenimiento.

 **Rated:** M [+16].

 **Personajes:** Ayato Sakamaki, Yui Komori

 **Palabras:** 375.

 **Aclaraciones:** Insinuación de maltrato y tortura, esto se ubica cuando MaleYui lleva menos de dos semanas en la mansión, o sea, antes de que FemAyato siquiera le tenga el mínimo aprecio.

 **Summary:** La expresión de él a cada segundo se volvía más angustiada, la sangre no dejaba de emanar y a ella no podría parecerle más perfecto.

* * *

 **ENTRETENIMIENTO**

* * *

— _Rubia_ —siseo con molestia. Apretó con más fuerza el cuello de su víctima y se lamió los labios al ver la expresión completamente horrorizada del otro—, ¿acaso te di permiso para cerrar los ojos? —Sus uñas se encajaron en el pecho desnudo y formaron un rastro de liquido carmín. Su corazón latió con más fuerza al escuchar el gemido agonizante de Yui, su excitación creció al oírlo generar más ruidos comparables con algún animal siendo devorado por su enemigo natural. Chillidos y más chillidos, mezclados con suplicas y forcejo inútil, Komori estaba inmovilizado por cadenas y no portaba ropa alguna—. ¡Contesta! —Le exigió.

Un calor inexplicable creció dentro de Ayato al ver como el mortal le obedecía, dejando de lado su propia dignidad, ¿dónde estaba aquél hombre que la retó? Rió con sorna mientras le infligía más heridas a Komori.

— ¿Lo ves? Esto ocurre por quererte pasar de listo —dijo cerca de sus labios, saboreando cada palabra, deleitándose ante el rostro que poco a poco cambiada de color y el rojo que manchaba el resto de la piel. La menor de las trillizas se preguntó cuánto faltaría para que el otro por fin muriera, ya sea por asfixia o por desangrarse. Aunque sería una lastima, después de todo ese cuerpo y sangre le encantaban de forma obsesiva, además a Ayato no le iba la necrofilia.

—Un humano jamás vencerá a un vampiro —Le susurró en la oreja, el cuerpo debajo de ella se estremeció—, esto jamás hubiera pasado si no fueras tan ingenuo, aunque esa parte de ti también es divertida.

Dejó de estrangularlo.

Yui jadeo y lucho hasta saciar sus pulmones de oxigeno.

—Esta será la única vez que te perdonare tu falta, ¿acaso Ore-sama podría ser más generosa? —comentó cínica. Rió ante la leve esperanza en los ojos rosas de Yui—. _Rubia_ , no te equivoques. Perdone tu vida nada más, eso no quiere decir que no vayas a pagarlo de otra forma.

El humano palideció.

—Ahora, abre esa boca, definitivamente quiero escuchar tus gritos —ordenó, antes de encajar sus colmillos en el cuello de Yui.

Esta noche bebería hasta dejarlo inconsciente, o bueno, tal vez también podría usarlo para satisfacer sus deseos más primitivos.

Una _pena_ que Yui sacara lo peor de ella.

* * *

 **Notas del autor.** Regrese antes de lo que esperaba [?], y con algo completamente distinto al anterior, no hay que abusar de la cursilería según. No se asusten, esto ocurrió antes de que surgiera cualquier tipo de cariño entre MaleYui y FemAyato, forma parte de sus inicios "oscuros".

Contestando reviews anónimos.

Antes de que se me espanten, Guest es el nombre que viene de cajón al momento de comentar de forma anónima, así que lo siguiente no es para las otras Guest que me han comentado cosas lindas.

Para la **Guest** que me mando los 3 últimos comentarios, cariño, en serio, ¡muchas gracias! Me llena de felicidad que diciendo abiertamente que el fic no te gusta o lo consideres una mierda, vengas a gastar tu valioso tiempo en llenar el fic de más comentarios. No te preocupes, es normal que no te guste la cursilería exagerada, a mi también me cansa cuando me saturo de romance soso o no encuentro nada distinto por estos andares, pero linda, de vez en cuando es bueno salirte de lo que estas acostumbrada a escribir, de lo contrario uno mismo se llena de limitaciones (enfocándome por supuesto en el escritor), como lector ahí si, puedes leer lo que más te plazca y porque no, también decir cuando algo no te gusta y la razón detrás de esto.

Sin embargo, ojo, cuando quieras dar una buena argumentación no mezcles al Fic con el autor, diciendo que la autora de este Fanfic es _una plaga, asquerosa e inmunda que debe dejar de existir_ , te dejas en una mala posición, hubiera sido suficiente con solo mencionar, que si, que no es necesario meter tantas cucharas gays con DL, porque después de todo, no hay que ponerse tan intensas o intensos con una simple historia ficticia ¿cierto?

Pero bueno, no te preocupes cariño, por mi puedes seguir dejándome tus hermosos comentarios (es en serio, los estaré esperando gustosa belleza *^*). Y, oh, es cierto, también me encantaría que pusieras tu nombre o seudónimo, digo, para saber al menos de quién me vienen las criticas :3

Sin más que decir, _**¡gracias por los comentarios, follows y favoritos!**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece a mí sino a Rejet, y todos están felices así, lo sé.

 **Advertencias generales:** Posible OoC [Fuera de personaje], Genderbend [MaleYui/FemAyato], cursilería, trama simple y capítulos independientes.

* * *

 **Título:** Errónea interpretación.

 **Rated:** T [+13].

 **Personajes:** Yui Komori, Ayato Sakamaki y Ruki Mukami.

 **Palabras:** 1099.

 **Aclaraciones:** Leve insinuación de FemAyato/FemRuki [aunque unilateral…].

 **Summary:** A Yui no le agradaba cuando Ruki le coqueteaba a su novia, por desgracia, Ayato era muy densa para darse cuenta de la verdadera situación.

* * *

 **ERRÓNEA INTERPRETACIÓN**

* * *

— ¿Qué planeas?

Komori Yui cubrió su rostro con una de sus manos en un claro gesto de resignación, para después rodar los ojos y soltar un corto suspiro. Trato de no mostrar su molestia ante la cercanía de las otras dos, después de todo Ayato era su novia y ésta se hallaba casi sobre el regazo de Mukami Ruki.

Tal vez había sido una mala idea pedirle ayuda para el examen del jueves a la mayor de las hermanas Mukami. De haber escuchado aquella vocecita en su cabeza, que le dijo que nada saldría bien de estar los tres en la misma habitación, no estaría ahora con un molesto dolor cerca del pecho y en su estómago. A Yui siempre le aparecía éste malestar cada que Ayato olvidaba respetar el espacio personal de los demás. La pelirroja solía sonreír con triunfo cuando notaba los aparentes celos del humano, quizá también por eso, Yui hacia de todo por mostrarse indiferente, a él le disgustaba con creces ser controlado por emociones tan negativas y mucho más, que la menor de la trillizas se regodeara con su _sufrimiento_. Así que, desde que comenzaron a salir de forma oficial, Komori había tenido que aprender a mantener la calma ante las distintas maneras (crueles y al mismo tiempo creativas), que Ayato tenia para hacerlo rabiar de celos.

Esta ocasión en especial era peor que las pasadas, puesto que la celosa ahora era Ayato, **esto** debería tranquilizarlo, quitarle esa irritante y aplastante inseguridad que cortaba sus piel con saña, pero no, la confianza volaba lejos de sus mortales manos mientras se reía a costa de él.

Porque esta vez no se trataba de cualquier hombre o mujer, sino de Ruki.

Mukami Ruki, la chica que tenia un _pequeño_ interés romántico por Ayato.

No era desconocido por nadie la relación llena de tensión y choques que mantenían ambas vampiresas. Ruki era una rival para la menor de las trillizas, alguien de la cual Ayato buscaba reconocimiento. La pelirroja perseguía aquellos ojos azules y fríos con tanta insistencia, que el verdadero motivo por el que lo hacía casi se perdía y tenia peligro de corromperse. Yui era consciente de que solo era una excusa para los encuentros entre ellas, y por eso mismo, Komori jamás las dejaba a solas y cada que regresaban a casa, le recordaba a Ayato por medio de acciones el porqué ambos salían.

Yui no cedería, no lo hizo con Laito, no lo haría ahora con Ruki. Su corazón se negaba a rendirse sin haber luchado, y su motivación crecía hasta volverse de acero, cuando se reflejaba en los ojos verdes de Ayato como algo más que una presa cualquiera, como alguien de gran importancia para ella.

—Dije, ¿qué demonios planeas mujer? —Komori sujeto con más fuerza el lápiz que agarraba con una de sus manos, Ayato tenia el rostro de Ruki a pocos centímetros del propio.

—Esa pregunta es demasiada vaga, sé más especifica Sakamaki-kun —Pensó en la forma de intervenir, la mayor de las Mukami claramente disfrutaba de la poca distancia que existía entre Ayato y ella. A veces, él admiraba ese mismo descaro y don para mantener todo calculado, otras solo incrementaba sus ganas de abrazar fuerte a la pelirroja y llevársela lo más lejos de Ruki.

— ¿Qué clase de contestación es esa? ¡¿cómo te atreves a hablarle a Ore-sama de ese modo?!

— ¿A qué te refieres? Te hablo como a todos los demás —Ante el tono burlesco y expresión llena de satisfacción (y vida) de Ruki, Yui estuvo seguro que de haber sido un vampiro el lápiz que sostenía se hubiera quebrado en dos.

— ¡Mentirosa! — _"No te pongas encima de ella Ayato, no lo hagas por favor"._

— ¡Ayato-kun espera, cálmate! —Suficiente, se dijo. No podía continuar viendo y permitiendo que Ruki aprovechara la furia de la otra, para sacar provecho y tocar (como si de una pluma se tratara), una de las manos de Ayato. Se contuvo de maldecir la ingenuidad de la pelirroja, ella se encontraba tan fuera de sí misma que no se había percatado del atrevimiento tan claro de la mayor de las hermanas Mukami. —. Ruki-kun, creo que por ahora es suficiente —Ella lo miro con fijeza, como si le dijera que la próxima vez obtendría un premio mayor al de hoy. Ayato, tonta (linda y adorable), sonrió, brillo cual sol ante su victoria, porque según su interpretación, Yui la escogió antes que a la otra—, muchas gracias por ayudarme —Sonrió lo más sincero posible, porque aun con todo y planes para robarle la novia, Ruki realmente lo apoyo con sus estudios. Y quizá si la antes humana no fuera tan insistente y hasta cierto punto desvergonzada (aunque decían que en el amor y la guerra todo valía), Komori se hubiera sentido culpable y no dichoso, ante la decepción que se vio a través de los ojos de Ruki, cuando Ayato casi corrió con tal de sacarlo de una buena vez de la mansión Mukami.

—Si estas seguro ganado —contesto ella, al momento de ponerse de pie y dejar su libro favorito en la mesita de al lado. Los acompaño hasta la entrada principal para despedirlos, había un silencio cortante entre Ruki e Yui, que solo era roto por las palabras mandonas de Ayato. Era en esa clase de momentos, en los que Komori veía como una pena que su relación con Ruki no pudiera de ser del todo amistosa. Una especie de anhelo que quedaba enterrado en lo profundo de su pecho, cada que sin importar la clara preferencia de Ayato por él, Ruki volviera a sonreír de modo que solo Yui fuera capaz de entender el autentico motivo detrás de ésta. Aquella sonrisa que le decía: Aun no has ganado la guerra. La misma que le regalaba ahora y hacia que sus intestinos se revolvieran—. Vuelve cuando gustes, Adán.

— ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿por qué le pediste tutorías? Y todavía te atreviste a hablarle tan amable a esa Mukami. ¿Eres estúpido? ¿acaso no comprendes sus segundas intenciones? ¡no quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a ella! ¿me entendiste _mujer_?

Siguió y siguió quejándose Ayato, mientras Yui la sujetaba de la mano y pensaba en lo torpe (lenta por de más), que era la menor de las trillizas, en lo que haría para borrar de la mente de su novia cualquier rastro peligroso de Ruki Mukami.

Porque por mucho que la pelirroja rabiara y compitiera con Ruki por la atención de Yui, era claro que en esta clase de situaciones, el único que tenia motivos reales para estar celoso era Komori, no Ayato.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora.**

JO. Sí, me tarde un montón. Diré como excusa que estuve ocupada con la facultad y también, que este capítulo no me salía para nada, intentaba pero no venía ni una sola palabra, sobra decir que al final me quedo muy largo y eso me hace muy feliz (mi sufrimiento lo valió), de paso sirve para compensar los meses sin actualización.

Dado que Yui es llamada por los Mukami (principalmente Azusa y Ruki) como Eva, pues pensé que sería lógico que a MaleYui le dirían Adán x'D. A Ruki le dejé el 'kun' al final, no sé, se me hace difícil que MaleYui le dijera 'Ruki-chan', más en la situación complicada en que están los dos (cofcofPeleandoPorElAmorDeAyatocofcof). También, no sé porqué, pero tampoco veo a Ruki diciéndole a FemAyato: 'Sakamaki-chan'. Ugh, el 'chan' nomás se lo veo diciéndolo a FemLaito o FemKou... En fin, quizá actualice cada día, hay que aprovechar que estoy de vacaciones [?].

Contestando reviews anónimos (según x;DD).

 ** _Mira Gmesu._** ¡Muchas gracias por comentar y el apoyo! De verdad lo aprecio, y realmente me alegra que el fic te parezca así de bueno ;w; En realidad, comparto tu opinión, al menos en mi caso si leo algo que no me gusto, incluso después de darle una oportunidad, no comentaría a menos de que tuviera algo que decirle y le sirviera para superarse/mejorar a la autora/autor, y sí, todos son libres de opinar lo que quieran, PERO hay que saber cómo hacerlo, para que así nuestras palabras lleguen bien a los demás. Nuevamente, ¡gracias por el comentario! De verdad me ayudan, más en esos días cuando siento que no sirvo para escribir :'c.

Sin más que mencionar, **¡muchas gracias por los comentarios, follows y favoritos!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece a mí sino a Rejet, y todos están felices así, lo sé.

 **Advertencias generales:** Posible OoC [Fuera de personaje], Genderbend [MaleYui/FemAyato], cursilería, trama simple y capítulos independientes.

* * *

 **Título:** Virgen.

 **Rated:** T [+13].

 **Personajes:** Yui Komori y Ayato Sakamaki.

 **Palabras:** 470.

 **Summary:** Ayato odiaba perder, más cuando Yui estaba involucrado.

* * *

 **VIRGEN**

* * *

Ayato Sakamaki estaba preparada para todo, desde la situación más predecible hasta la más carente de lógica, tenia que estar en completo control y dominio, especialmente cuando se trataba de una de sus presas favoritas. Y ella siendo la mejor de todos, nada debería sorprenderla y derrocarla de su papel principal.

Una lastima que Yui Komori se saliera de todo lo establecido y consiguiera hacer lo que ningún otro, ponerla de los nervios y que actuara como un corriente humano.

Por lo que, cuando notó aquel _pequeño_ (oh, _gran_ ) detalle, sintió la ira esparcirse por todo su cuerpo y un molesto revoltijo en el pecho.

 **Le ganaron.**

Solo esperaba por su orgullo y el bienestar del otro, que no hubiera sido ninguna de sus hermanas le que le arrebato descarada su tan ansiado premio.

— ¿Quién fue? —La vampira frunció el entrecejo y apretó con más saña las muñecas del humano. Respiro profundo, contó los segundos impaciente, obligando a su mente a pensar en cientos de cosas retorcidas y repulsivas, con tal de verse indiferente y poderosa.

Ese mortal nunca debería olvidar su papel en esta relación.

—A-Ayato-kun —Se quejó Yui, con sus mejillas rojas y jadeante—, muévete por favor.

La mayor de la trillizas mordió su labio inferior. Los ojos de Yui brillaban de tal forma que ella…No, no lo haría, se mantendría firme, por nada del mundo cedería, no sin antes obtener una respuesta.

—Dime —ordenó. Komori se retorció frustrado y ella sonrió levemente, él se merecía eso y más.

— ¿R-realmente importa? —Ayato distinguió el reproche en la voz de Komori, y con una mirada, lo motivo a que continuara con su comportamiento impertinente, al menos así, ella tendría más razones de peso para castigarlo. Un Yui lloroso, suplicándole y con sangre por doquier era una imagen por demás exquisita—, hablemos de eso después ¿sí? —Tratando de dejar en el olvido aquella 'discusión', Yui se movió, la pelirroja gimió por lo bajo.

— ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso, rubia!

— ¡P-pero…!

— ¡No repliques más y contéstame!

—E-esta bien, sucedió hace tres años y con mi segunda novia, ella se llamaba… —Decidió ser sincero. O tal vez era que tanto calor no lo ayudaba en nada a pensar antes de abrir la boca.

— ¡No me digas su nombre!

Sin más, Ayato se levanto y comenzó a vestirse, Yui escondió su rostro entre sus manos, se preguntó que había hecho mal en ésta vida para que lo dejaran tan despierto y sin consuelo alguno.

— ¿T-te vas a ir? —Esquivo muy apenas un zapato, suspiro y soltó sin más—, ¿en serio te importa tanto que no sea virgen?

Un portazo fue la única respuesta que obtuvo.

Yui miro debajo de la sabana que ahora lo cubría. Bueno, primero tendría que arreglar _otro_ problema antes de solucionar las cosas con su novia.

* * *

 **Notas del autor.** Si no recuerdo mal, hace mucho que no actualizo, así que…Ya saben, las excusas no son lo mío y tampoco tengo vergüenza. La verdad, que MaleYui no sea virgen es nada más un capricho, pienso que es gracioso que FemAyato hubiera esperado tanto eso, para que al final le salieran con otra cosa, FemAyato solo necesita tiempo para aceptar que su Yui no es tan puro [?], y sobre todo, que se equivoco al momento de 'analizarlo'.

Sin más, **¡gracias por los comentarios, follows y favoritos!**

PD. Esto no tiene que ver, pero esto fue editado mientras escuchaba _'Human connect to human'_ de Tokio Hotel, no sé, siempre escucho canciones que no quedan o medio quedan con lo que ando escribiendo xD! ¿Alguien a quien le guste también esa banda? :p


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece a mí sino a Rejet, y todos están felices así, lo sé.

 **Advertencias generales:** Posible OoC [Fuera de personaje], Genderbend [MaleYui/FemAyato], cursilería, trama simple y capítulos independientes.

* * *

 **Título:** Dormir.

 **Rated:** +13.

 **Personajes:** Yui Komori, Ayato Sakamaki.

 **Palabras:** 370.

 **Aclaraciones:** Contenido soso, dios, es lo más flojo que he escrito en mi vida JA!

 **Summary:** Sobre las dificultades que tienen Ayato e Yui al dormir.

* * *

 **DORMIR**

* * *

Komori Yui se despertó a las cuatro de la madrugada. _"Otra vez"_ pensó mientras se sentaba y ponía las manos sobre su rostro, contuvo un suspiro y preguntó con voz cansada:

— Ayato-kun, ¿por qué me golpeaste otra vez con la almohada?

—No me hables como si fuera mi culpa —respondió a la defensiva la pelirroja; Ayato estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas y abrazando su adorada almohada de takoyaki, esa "arma" que había comenzado a odiar Yui, al punto de considerar tirarla a la basura como "venganza", incluso aunque eso le costará la vida o un buen ojo morado—, ¡eres tú el que no me deja dormir con tus malditos ronquidos!

El humano se recargo en la cabecera de la cama y miro el techo, francamente, él jamás se hubiera enterado que roncaba si no fuera por la "mala" decisión de dormir con Ayato, lastima que fuera demasiado tarde como para cambiar de opinión.

No podía hacer más que aprender a vivir con el hecho de que Ayato lo levantaría a golpes a partir de las dos de la madrugada, para darle ese falso conforte de que después de esa hora podría dormir y después, volver a despertarlo por patadas.

Sí, Sakamaki Ayato lanzaba patadas al estar soñando, patadas que ya iban varios meses que lo dejaban en el piso, con dolor de espalda y grandes ojeras.

—Por favor Ayato-kun, cierra la boca.

La mayor de las trillizas lo vio con sorpresa, sorpresa que dio paso a la ira y manotazos. Yui grito internamente y se lanzo contra la otra, mientras ésta se revolvía y lo maldecía.

Gracias al cielo, Yui había aprendido que con varios besos y dejándose "toquetear", la vampira se ponía de tan buen humor que ignoraba sus ronquidos por el resto de la noche.

Sin embargo, esto no quería decir que a eso de las siete de la mañana Yui no estuviera tirado en el piso, casi en el más allá, con frío y sus manos como almohada.

Quizá debería hablar con Ayato acerca de su mal habito de patear mientras dormía.

O mejor aun, tal vez debería separar una cobija y una almohada para hacer menos miserables sus "sueños" en el suelo del cuarto.

* * *

 **NOTA.** Ah, que actualización más torpe, sorry. En fin, como nadie quiere leer sobre mis dudas existenciales, ¡gracias por los follows, favoritos y comentarios!


End file.
